A burner device for high-temperature air combustion that causes the high-temperature air combustion of pulverized fuel, for example, pulverized coal, is provided in a pulverized coal-fired boiler. Patent Document 1 discloses a burner device in which a high-temperature air nozzle, a fuel nozzle, and a secondary air nozzle are individually arranged on the wall surface of a furnace in the vertical direction from the lower side. In this burner device, pulverized coal is injected from the fuel nozzle, high-temperature air is injected from the high-temperature air nozzle toward the pulverized coal flow, the pulverized coal ignites and combusts, and secondary air is injected from the secondary air nozzle above the flame, whereby the unburnt fuel combusts.
In the burner device that is shown in Patent Document 1, the three types of nozzles of the high-temperature air nozzle, the fuel nozzle, and the secondary air nozzle are provided, and high-temperature air combustion is realized by these three types of nozzles.